


Marionettes

by ishougen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishougen/pseuds/ishougen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who usually pull the strings find themselves being toyed with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marionettes

**Author's Note:**

> For Jen of consultingwriters over on tumblr - something with a high-pressure scenario. I hope this is alright, dear!
> 
> (also, not beta'd)

“Take a left at the next lights,” Q said breathlessly, eyes trained on the laptop in front of him. It showed CCTV footage of Bond alongside a chat window and a text file; Q’s fingers tapped away rapidly at the keys as he continued to instruct the agent. “Now head into the alley. You’re almost there, keep going.”

  _“How many of them are there?”_ Bond’s voice replied, crackling to life over the hearing device planted snugly inside of Q’s ear. The man sounded calm and controlled as always, despite running flat out as he was pursued by murderers.

 “Five, two in a car and three on foot. Be careful, Bond.” Q’s voice broke on the last syllable, his fingers clenching for a second over his keyboard before continuing to type. Had he been in charge, he would have stopped everything, told Bond to turn around and go home and forget about the mission. But Q wasn’t in charge. Neither was Bond, neither was M.

 Right now, the one holding the power was the man with a gun pressed to the back of Q’s skull.

 ---

 He wasn’t sure how it had happened; one minute he was walking home, the next he was waking up inside of a van with guns pointed at his face. He had been taken to a warehouse of some kind, strapped to a chair, and told to follow every direction given if he wanted to keep his brain intact. It was easy enough to guess what they were doing, once he got started. The directions he gave Bond would lead the agent directly into a trap. The text file would be the canvas for a code to trigger multiple explosions at MI6. The most interesting of the three was the chat window: whoever it was that had orchestrated all of this was there, just behind those words, watching Q and Bond and M and playing them all as if they were marionettes.

  _Should you choose to defy me and die_ , Q’s chat partner had warned him, _I will gladly destroy both of your men. Choose wisely._

 Q had wondered, briefly, how much this person knew about his history with Bond and his deals with M. Those thoughts were cut short as he was forced to write their code and direct Bond, all the while assuring headquarters that yes, everything was under control, he was just working from home because he had a cold, of course he could handle this.

 But he couldn’t. He had barely been in the field, much less held hostage. Now, with no one else aware of the situation, the only help Q could expect would have to come from within himself.

 It was up to him to decide who would live and who would die.

_Who will you choose?_

Q wasn’t sure if he was clever enough to figure this one out. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in nearly four years, so please excuse the rustiness/incompleteness. I want to continue it, but it may take a while as I'm in school. Thank you for reading! I sincerely appreciate it.


End file.
